


The Chance

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Foxtrot [102]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6519808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt:<i>Any Stargate (/Any Stargate), any, leadership is not always about being in charge.</i> - Evan tries to combat his own enabling tendencies. Set Season 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chance

“Are you doing to do anything, sir?” Strickland asked.

Evan stood at the edge of the mats in the training hall, watching Vega and Kleinman screaming at each other. He’d intervene if it came to blows, but he doubted it would.

“No,” he said. “I’ll let them sort it out themselves. They’re the same rank, so it’s not like they’re being insubordinate.”

“But they -”

“I’m not their parent,” Evan said.

“Shouldn’t we tell Colonel Sheppard?” Strickland bit his lip, looking anxious.

“He’s not their parent either,” Evan said.

“But -”

“Strickland,” Evan said, “this is the military.”

“And?”

“And that means there’s room for advancement.”

Strickland looked puzzled. “Sir?”

“No one advances if no one gets the chance to try.” Evan had missed a lot of classes in Major School - dealing with mouthy scientists, Getting Stunned by Wraith 101, how to get brownies when you’re in a different galaxy from Earth - but leadership was something he took seriously. And had always struggled with, because he just wanted to _fix_ everything for everybody.

“There’s also a reason not everyone advances,” Strickland said.

“This is Atlantis. Either they advance, or they go home.” _Sometimes in a box_ remained unspoken.

Kleinman cocked his fist. Vega bladed herself toward him, one hand high, one hand low, a martial arts stance.

And Evan stepped in. Chance over.


End file.
